I Fought the Law
is the ninth episode of the second season and the 19th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary When Andy, Maya, and Dean respond to a call, they find an injured woman with amnesia. But soon into the treatment process, they realize there is much more to her story. Meanwhile, Captain Sullivan takes Ben and Jack on a house call that quickly becomes a close call for the patient they're treating, while Ryan may not have seen the last of his father, Greg. Full Summary Maya is sleeping when Andy knocks, but then comes in without getting an answer and flops onto the bed. Maya tells her to get her feet off her pillow. Andy doesn't want to go to work. Maya says that won't get her out of her interview. Andy doesn't want to do it. She's never wanted to skip work before, but it feels blah like it never has before. Maya doesn't want to go to work either. Jack's back, so she'll be moving to station 23. Ryan knocks on the door looking for Andy. Maya's surprised he's there again. Ryan says he'll put on coffee ... and pants. Maya doesn't want him walking around with no pants on and sends Andy to find him. In the kitchen, Ryan and Andy kiss and he tries to talk about their relationship. He wants to define their relationship. It's not serious, so they don't talk about serious stuff. She has a couple rules as well. Vic wakes up to hear her shower running and coffee on the nightstand. Ripley comes out of the bathroom in just a towel. He then drops the tower and climbs into bed with her. The moment is ended when he gets a text. It's Jennifer, his sister. She says hi. Vic is surprised he told his sister. He says he tells his sister everything. She asks if she can tell her friends about them and he says she can if she wants to. He gets another text, but it's work, so he has to go. Maya and Vic watch Andy talk to the reporter and gossip. Ben asks if anyone's talked to Jack. Just then, Jack comes in. They're all happy to see him. He says no one can say the work skyscraper, but then reveals that he's kidding. He just wants to get back to work. Maya asks if he's sure he doesn't need another month or two. Pruitt comes and gives them all assignments. He puts Dean and Jack together, but Jack says he can handle it himself, so Dean says he'll join another. The Aid Car gets called out. Pruitt asks Jack how he's feeling about his first day back and Jack counters, asking Pruitt how he feels about his last day as captain. They agree they're both fine. Andy talks about her interview. Maya tells her she's lost her firegasm and wonders if working at 23 will do that to her. They find their patient. A woman is sitting on a bench bleeding from the head as a park ranger holds pressure. She says she just found the woman that way. The woman is confused and wants to go to the hospital. When they ask her name, she can't remember it. Vic watches as Travis comes in with his bicycle. He's been cycling through hobbies since breaking up with Grant. Travis keeps talking about the bike, but Vic stops him because she wants to tell him something. He says she should have thought about that before belittling his bicycle and leaves. Andy asks if she can remember anything and she can't. The woman asks again if she's going to the hospital. They examine her for other injuries and find a picture of a little boy that has a note on the back asking her to come back. Maya asks if she knows who it is and she says she doesn't. Ben and Travis try to talk to Pruitt, but he's busy. They want to celebrate him, send him off right. Pruitt says his answer is no. He gives them new assignments. The woman's head is still bleeding as they drop her off at Grey Sloan. She says she doesn't want to be there, but they remind her she asked for the hospital. Andy tells her not to worry, the doctors will help her. She's taken inside. Ben helps Jack replace flashlight batteries and asks Jack for advice about trying out another placement, like dispatch. Jack sends him away, saying he doesn't need a babysitter and can finish he assignment on his own. As Ben leaves, Vic approaches him, bursting to tell him about Ripley telling his sister. Jack is confused and doesn't know what to say. Vic leaves, frustrated. Sullivan comes into the station and finds Andy, who doesn't want to talk about her interview. He says he would have pulled the fire alarm for her and she thanks him. He's been off the cane for two weeks and he's ready to get back to work. He's there to meet with Pruitt about it. Andy warns him that Pruitt is a little emotional about leaving. Sullivan asks if she could pull the fire alarm for him and she says it's illegal. Ryan spots someone in his squad car and then discovers it's his father. Ryan thought he left months ago. Greg has a set of keys to leave with him. It's for a storage unit. There's something in there for Ryan. Greg says his last goodbye and leaves. Ryan gets a call, so he prepares to leave. Pruitt tells Sullivan all the things he needs to do after Pruitt is gone. He then asks about Oscar. He's an older guy who used to stop in for checkups, but Pruitt hasn't seen him. Sullivan says he doesn't keep track of drop-ins. Pruitt says he gets so caught up in little details like making sure uniforms are perfect and misses what's important. Like Oscar. Or Jack's PTSD. Pruitt's not ready to go until Sullivan understands what's important. Maya says the station's smelled better without Jack around. Jack says it'll be better without her, too. Less mocking. Dean confronts Jack and tells him to stop the silent treatment. They fight over the intervention. The Aid Car gets called out again. Sullivan is looking through a log book and asks Ben if he knows Oscar. Ben does and says he hasn't seen him in a while. Sullivan recruits him to go along on a house call. He also has Jack join them and they leave. Sullivan knocks on the door, but they get no response. He calls out and Oscar says it's open. They go in, but Oscar isn't happy to see them. He doesn't want their help, but he knows Pruitt will make a bigger fuss if they tell him. Oscar says they can examine him. Dean, Maya, and Andy have just dropped off another patient and are headed back to the rig when Andy spots the woman they dropped off at Grey Sloan. The woman sees Andy and runs away. They chase after her. They've cornered the woman and ask if she knows where she is. They think maybe she was transferred, because they know Grey Sloan wouldn't have discharged her like that. They get her back to the Aid Car. While Andy examines her, Dean calls Grey Sloan and Maya goes inside to ask if she was dropped off there. They're examining Oscar. His car is busted and his daughter moved, so he can't get out to get medicine. He remembers Sullivan now, as the hardass drilling the crew. They ask Oscar about his symptoms. Ben takes the stethoscope and hears regurg. They need an ambulance. Oscar says he won't go to the hospital and takes off the equipment, but then he passes out. Dean is upset on the phone. Ben says he doesn't have a lot of time to wait for an ambulance. Oscar coughs up blood. They talk about options to buy some more time. While Jack and Ben work, Sullivan distracts Oscar by suggesting they play chess, in their heads. Oscar passes out, but Ben continues his work and Oscar wakes up with a gasp. They hear the ambulance. Oscar checkmates Sullivan. The woman is confused about why she can't just go into the hospital. Maya comes to do a neuro check and Andy goes to talk to Dean. She learns that the woman is a fugitive. The police have asked them to keep her there while they arrive. The woman is Margaret Chen and the amnesia is an act. The head injury was self-inflicted. Andy goes back over to Margaret and reveals that she knows who she really is. Margaret panics and begs them not to turn her in. She says she'll go back. She just needs an hour. She tells them the boy from her shoe is her son. She has to see him. Ryan arrives. Inside the Aid Car, Andy gives Margaret a chance to tell Ryan her story. She stole money from her company to pay for her son's treatment. She was going to put it back, but she got caught. He's having surgery and she wants to have the chance to see him before he goes. He's scared he'll die before she sees him again and so is she. Andy asks Ryan for his help. He can escort her into the hospital. Margaret just wants to say goodbye. Maya opens the door and tells them to decide quickly because two other squad cars have arrived. Travis is on a stationary bike. Vic climbs on the one next to him. She's supporting his biking so she can talk to him about her thing. She tells him she's seeing someone and it's complicated. She's not sure if she's ready to tell him who because that'll make it mean something. Just then, Ripley comes in looking for Pruitt. Vic suggests checking in the beanery. Because of the awkwardness, once he's gone, Travis knows she's seeing him. As Oscar is loaded, Sullivan tells him to come by the station anytime for a rematch. Sullivan gives Oscar his personal number. Oscar says he's not so bad after all. Jack asks how he'll make it to the station if his car doesn't work. Sullivan grabs a set of keys by the door. Outside, they're working on Oscar's car. They can't get it to start. Sullivan tinkers with some things and the car starts. Andy explains to the cops that Margaret couldn't have gotten far. The cops start searching the area. Out of their hearing range, Maya says she won't be transferring to 23 anymore. She'll be going to jail instead. Dean says don't answer questions they don't ask. An officer comes to ask them to help look and they agree. Andy looks at the hospital door anxiously. Outside Jason's room, Ryan tells Margaret she doesn't have much time. She goes in and hugs her son. They talk for a few moments. They say they love each other. Then an orderly comes to take him to surgery. Margaret tells him to be brave and sends him off. Once he's gone, Margaret holds out her hands to be handcuffed. Outside, Andy talks to the cop, who says it's time to search inside the hospital. Just then, Ryan comes out with Margaret. Margaret mouths her thanks to Andy as she's driven away. Sullivan and Maya come in to see Ripley. Sullivan says he wants to keep Maya at station 19. He wants three lieutenants. Every member of his team plays a critical role for the station and the city they serve. He wants to keep them together. Ripley approves the request. Maya starts to thank him, but Sullivan quickly nudges her out. Outside the office, Maya hugs Sullivan and thanks him. Vic and Travis talk about his hobbies and how he's still hung up on his husband. Vic says that sounds normal because of how amazing Michael was. She tells him it'll take the time it takes. Then he wants to talk about her new hobby. They watch Ripley in the office through the window. Pruitt talks to Ben about him wanting to make a career change. Ben explains that he loves Miranda more than he loves the job and worries what he's doing to her. Pruitt suggests Medic One. Pruitt says he'd be good for it. Dean tells Jack two minutes on the catwalk. Jack then explains to Dean that he understands now why Dean did what he did. He asks about Dean's family. They're still not talking to him, but they talked to Jack. Jack set up a dinner with them. It's him returning the favor. Ryan comes in and finds Andy. Margaret's son pulled through his surgery. Ryan says Andy was right. They shouldn't get bogged down by rules. No attachments. No restrictions. They can see who they want. Andy asks if that means other people and says that's fine. If that's what he wants. Pruitt then walks by and Andy says she needs something from him. They go out to the catwalk and the whole team is lined up. He asks what it's about and they gesture to the pole. He maintains that pole days have to be earned, but they tell him he should do it. Pruitt then grabs the pol and slides down. The rest of the team then follows. Maya tells Jack she's staying. Ben asks Dean if he'd be good for Medic One and Dean wishes him luck. Vic tells Ripley she told her best friend. He says he knows she knows better than to tell someone from within the department. Ryan opens the storage locker and finds a box. It's full of money. A note from Greg says the money is clean and says to use it for the mortgage and to help his mom. Andy and Sullivan talk about their days. She expected blah, but she made a real difference for someone. He's glad. He also had a good day. She tells him the details of her case and he says it's not a competition, but she knows it is. Pruitt comes out of the office and goes down the pole again. Cast S192x09AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x09BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x09RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x09JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x09VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x09RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x09TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x09DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x09MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x09PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x09LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x09OscarDelgado.png|Oscar Delgado S192x09MargaretChen.png|Margaret Chen S192x09GregTanner.png|Greg Tanner S192x09OfficerConn.png|Officer Conn S192x09Reporter.png|Reporter S192x09ParkWorker.png|Park Worker S192x09JasonChen.png|Jason Chen S192x09Nurse.png|Nurse S192x09OfficerHickson.png|Officer Hickson Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Lieutenant Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Barry Shabaka Henley as Oscar Delgado *Jackie Chung as Margaret Chen *Dermot Mulroney as Greg Tanner Co-Starring *Janeshia Adams-Ginyard as Officer Conn *Samantha Lee as Reporter *Kat Smith as Park Worker *Jaden Tran as Jason *Donn Einstein as Nurse *Matthew Wimbush as Officer #2 Rescues Margaret Chen Station 19 was called out when a park ranger found a woman in a park with a head injury who didn't know who she was or what had happened. They examined her and looked for signs of her identity. Maya found a picture of a child labelled Jason in her shoe, but she said she didn't know who he was. They took her to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, but she said she didn't want to be there, despite having asked to go to the hospital before. Later, when dropping another patient off at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital, they spotted her loitering outside the hospital. They took her to the Aid Car to check on her and called Grey Sloan, who said she'd left immediately after they dropped her off. The police had identified her as a fugitive and asked the firefighters to keep her there until they arrived. She then confessed to them that her son was at the hospital having surgery that day, so she didn't go to her sentencing because she wanted to see him before his surgery. With Ryan's help, she was able to see her surgery before surrendering herself. Oscar Delgado Sullivan, Ben, and Jack went to see Oscar, who had had valve surgery and used to stop in for wellness checks, but hadn't been in recently. Ben examined him and determined that his valve was failing. They called an ambulance and while they waited for it to arrive, they used dopamine to stabilize him. As they put him in the ambulance, he promised he'd stop in, but when they remembered he said his car was busted, they went to his garage and fixed it for him. Music "Carry Me" - Katie Garfield "Just Watch" - Anna Mae Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.02 million viewers. *The park where Margaret is found is named after writer Barbara Kaye Friend's cat. Gallery Episode Stills S192x09-1.jpg S192x09-2.jpg S192x09-3.jpg S192x09-4.jpg S192x09-5.jpg S192x09-6.jpg S192x09-7.jpg S192x09-8.jpg S192x09-9.jpg S192x09-10.jpg S192x09-11.jpg S192x09-12.jpg S192x09-13.jpg S192x09-14.jpg S192x09-15.jpg S192x09-16.jpg S192x09-17.jpg S192x09-18.jpg S192x09-19.jpg S192x09-20.jpg S192x09-21.jpg S192x09-22.jpg S192x09-23.jpg S192x09-24.jpg S192x09-25.jpg S192x09-26.jpg S192x09-27.jpg S192x09-28.jpg S192x09-29.jpg S192x09-30.jpg S192x09-31.jpg S192x09-32.jpg S192x09-33.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x09BTS1.jpg S192x09BTS2.jpg S192x09BTS3.jpg S192x09BTS4.jpg S192x09BTS5.jpg S192x09BTS6.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes